Le cerveau c'est vous !
by Reboyama
Summary: Toutes les explications est dans le premier chapitre, je n'ai pas assez de mot ici. Je peux juste vous dire que vous allez aimer
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à TOUS ! Ou bonsoir ^^

Voilà ma nouvelle fic assez spécial attention lisez bien ce qui va suivre sinon vous ne pourrez pas en profiter pleinement !

**Alors pourquoi cette fic est spéciale ?** Bah tout simplement que le cerveau ça sera vous ! Je ne serais que les muscles sur cette fic là ^^. Bon il faut peut-être que je m'explique. Cette idée de fic m'est venu il y a deux ans mais à cause de one-shot cadeau que j'ai fait je n'ai pas pu le faire ensuite plusieurs personne me donne des idées de fics qu'ils veulent voir écrite avec mon style d'écriture (ou juste parce que je suis trop gentille et je dis tout le temps oui quitte à me tuer à la tâche) donc j'ai décidé de la publier maintenant.

**Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?** Alors c'est très simple je vais publié un prologue très court et à partir de là mesdames, messieurs (s'il y en a) il faut laisser libre court à votre imagination. Vous me laisserez une review avec une idée que vous avez eut. Cela peut être je sais pas trop tout et n'importe quoi comme un personnage qui doit apparaître, une phrase qui doit être dite, une scène qui doit se jouer par exemple si vous voulez qu'un concours de salsa se passe et que Xanxus y participe je le ferais à ma sauce bien sûr ^^ ou juste pour me dire qu'il doit pleuvoir !

Je mettrais à chaque fin de chapitre le nom de la personne et son idée et vous me direz si c'est comme ça que vous l'avez vu et surtout si j'ai bien respecter les termes du contrats.

**Des limites ?** Bien sûr qu'il y en a !

- Tout d'abord j'ai des préférences pour le yaoi ! me donner pas un couple hétéro ils risqueraient de mourir T.T Bon après si nécessaire je les ferais réapparaître comme Kenny de South Parck mais bon (seul couple hétéro que je supporte est le GanmaUni juste pour info).

- Pour les couples je verrais ce que vous me proposerez et je choisirais les couples avec lesquels je suis le plus à l'aise (ne soyez pas déçus si votre couple n'a pas été choisi, j'essais de faire plaisir à tout le monde)

- Une fois que j'aurais un nombre d'idée je "fermerais" la boîtes à idée c'est-à-dire que je laisserais un petit mot à la fin du chapitre qui diras qu'on ne peut plus laissé d'idée (cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser une reviex ;D).

- Essayez d'avoir des idées en relation avec le chapitre précédent parce que je sens que y'en a qui vont avoir une idée avec le chapitre 1 et qu'ils vont me la passer au chapitre 10 juste pour m'emmerder T.T Bande de sadique ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme çà !

-Pour ceux qui balancerait des idées sans un commentaire (j'entends bien sûr sans un bonjour ou remerciement ou bien une review sur la fic) il y a de grand risque que je balancerait l'idée à la poubelle, cela dépendra de mon humeur. Je sens que cette fic va être vraiment dur à ficeler et éprouvante pour moi donc juste un mot même si c'est merci ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Des choses à savoir ? **Oui bien sûr !

- J'essais de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages pour éviter l'OOC (donc par exemple pour Xanxus qui danse la salsa je trouverais un truc pour que ça devienne cohérent) mais il arrivera sans doute que de temps en temps je soit OOC.

- Je ne connais pas le rythme de publication parce qu'en ce moment je suis assez lente à écrire ^^ et parce que j'ai une fic en cours (ou en pause) et une autre en co-écriture avec Yuto Aoki ! Mais je ferais le plus vite possible.

- Il est possible que certaine chose me vienne à l'esprit en cours de route donc lisez les début de fic ! Surtout s'il y a écrit "à lire" (mes délires ne sont pas obligatoire).

J'espère n'avoir rien oublié mais si je me rappelle de quelque chose ou que je vois que ça tourne mal je mettrais un message en début de chapitre ^^ Bon maintenant que pensez-vous de cette idée ?

Ah oui je cherche une bêta pour cette fic ^^ si vous voulez que cette fic sorte vite il vaut mieux que quelqu'un se propose parce que j'aime pas corriger et si je dois corriger quelque chose ça peut prendre plus d'une semaine. Si une personne en dehors de ff veut postuler à ce poste contactez-moi à cette adresse mail : rapido_200 hotmail . fr (sans les espaces ^^)

Le prologue va être publier dans la semaine ou début semaine prochaine avec la japan suis un peu débordé.


	2. Prologue

Yaho voici le prologue ^^

**Attention à lire !**

- Alors Reborn apparaît en tant que bébé mais il y a possibilité de le faire grandir si nécessaire ! (en fait j'ai plein d'idée mais vu que c'est pas à moi de faire ce job je me retient T.T)  
- Vraiment lâchez vous cette fic est faite pour vous si y'a une musique, un mot ou une expression n'importe quoi n'hésiter pas (je suis en train de me mettre dans la merda là T.T) Finalement hésiter vous êtes pas obliger de participer !  
- Je recherche TOUJOURS une bêta ^^ Je fais des fautes affreuses donc il vaut mieux pour vos yeux que j'en trouve une. Bah c'est pas moi qui va devenir aveugle :D

~~ Sinon Bonne lecture ~~

* * *

Prologue :

Dans l'une des maisons su quartier pavillonnaire de Namimori, une maison était calme. Tous les enfants étaient en train de dormir et la mama commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner avant que tout le beau monde n'arrive. Elle sourit à cette pensée. C'était devenu tellement plus joyeux et animer depuis que le nombre d'habitant de la maison avait augmenté.

Soudain elle entendit un gros "boum" suivit du cri habituel de son fils "HIIIII".

-Ha la, il est déjà si tard ? Il faut vite que je pose tout. Tsu-kun vient de se réveiller.

Puis elle s'affaira à tout poser sur la table.

Dans une pièce à l'étage, on pouvait voir un adolescent châtain encastré dans la porte du placard donnant une magnifique vu sur son postérieur habillé d'un short. Cet adolescent qui gémissait de douleur n'était qu'autre que Sawada Tsunayoshi futur parrain de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante : la famiglia Vongola. Pour qu'il puisse devenir un parrain digne de ce nom, le nono lui avait envoyé un tuteur pour qu'il puisse l'éduquer. D'où la raison pour laquelle le decimo se retrouvait dans la porte est qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller !

-Reborn ! Pourquoi tu ne me réveils pas comme tout le monde !  
-Un boss de la mafia se doit d'être prêt à n'importe quel moment.  
-Oui mais...  
-Mwahahaha, Lambo-sama est dans la place que tout le monde se réveille.  
-Lambo, attend. Tu fais trop de bruit !  
-Tsuna-ni ? Tu es réveillé.  
-Mon Reborn d'amour, je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner rempli d'amour.

Voilà à quoi se résumait chaque matin tranquille dans la maison Sawada que Sawada Nana chérissait tant.

-Le petit déjeuner est servi !

Et toute la petite bande sortit en courant pour prendre sa place et surtout avoir de quoi se nourrir. Le chef Vongola soupira avant de remarquer quelque chose... Tout le monde avait pris la fuite et l'avait laissé dans le placard ! Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de là ? Il soupira avant d'essayer de pousser sur ses jambes.

Au premier étage un autre "boum" ainsi qu'un "HIIII JE SUIS EN RETARD ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE MORDRE A MORT" se fit entendre mais rien ne perturba le repas "familial" qui se passait. Tsuna finit par descendre -glisser- dans les escaliers et mis ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse mais il se figea lorsqu'il prit la poignée de la porte d'entrée. La raison ? Son intuition lui disait que s'il passait cette porte il risquait gros et que des choses graves allaient se passer... Mais s'il séchait il aura droit un entraînement spécial de Reborn et une course poursuite par Hibari.

Il finit par tourner la poignée et ouvrir la porte non sans transpiré et en craignant ce qui pourrait lui arrivé.

* * *

**Boîte à idée fermée !**


	3. Chapitre 1

Coucou alors voici la chapitre tant attendu il est fini et corriger depuis longtemps mais mon déménagement qui était censé se faire en septembre s'est fait beaucoup plus tôt donc je n'ai plus de connexion internet pendant un bout de temps ! Jusqu'à la rentrée !

_**/!\/!\ A lire ! /!\/!\**_

- Petite précision lorsque je mets à la fin que la boîte à idée est fermée cela signifie que j'ai commencé à taper le chapitre (il est pas possible de rajouter des idées une fois le texte taper, ça devient trop compliqué et le texte risque de ne plus avoir aucun sens) et que donc je ne peux plu le modifier. Ensuite pour les idées je regardes que les review du chapitre pour éviter de me perdre où de prendre une idée deux fois donc vu que c'est le premier chapitre et que donc il était impossible que je me trompe j'ai fait un tri d'idée et j'ai pris en compte même ceux qui ont été posté après le fermeture ce que je ne ferais plus pour éviter de me tromper.

- Je prendrais les idées des 8 premières review vu que je n'ai plus internet que je ne peux donc plus fermé la boîte à idée

-Ce qui ne voient pas leur idée dans ce chapitre apparaîtront probablement dans le prochain ^^

-Pour les couples (chose que j'avais oublié !) pour éviter que cela ressemble à un grand harem on va faire un vote pour les couples ^^ Pour l'instant j'ai :

all27 (x2 dont l'un des votes est de moi ! Bah quoi ? J'ai encore le droit de vote non mais)  
182700 (x2)  
1827 (x1)  
6927(x1)  
0027(x1)  
8059(x1)  
R27(x1)  
D18(x1)  
18x27x69(x1)

Vous pouvez en proposez d'autre.  
Voilà pour le moment je peux pas faire trop de rapprochement à cause de ça ^^

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Tsuna ferma les yeux en ouvrant la porte non pas parce que la lumière était trop forte mais juste parce que son instinct le lui disait. Il ouvrit la porte tellement fort qu'elle cogna quelque chose... Sauf que normalement il n'y a rien derrière la porte. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol et la voix de personnes qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais entendre et encore moins de si bon matin.

-VOOOOI ! Fait gaffe gamin ! Tu veux tuer quelqu'un ?!  
-Ushishishishi. C'est pas grave c'est le rat qui se l'est pris.  
-Maaa ~ Levi, tu aurais pu au moins mourir avec beauté. Ton cadavre est aussi laid que le toi vivant.  
-Déchet. Incapable d'ouvrir une porte.  
-LA VARIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Le châtain voulut s'évanouir mais son instinct de survie lui disait que s'il s'évanouissait, le danger serait beaucoup plus grand que maintenant.

-VOIIIIII ! Arrête de gueuler !  
-Squalo-sempaï... Vous gueulez beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Le requin se tourna vers la grenouille et voulut lui gueuler dessus mais le decimo le prit de court.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
-Voi! Ce foutu Mamon a voulu faire des économies et a loué dans un hôtel 5 étoiles dont le prix était alléchant, sauf que l'hôtel a été détruit depuis longtemps ! Voi on s'est fait arnaquer !

Le ciel voulut rigoler mais en voyant les mains de Xanxus briller il se retint tout de suite. Mais avouez que c'est quand même le comble que pour un groupe d'assassins confirmés, qui sont censés être les meilleurs, se soit fait arnaquer par un geek boutonneux avec de grosse lunette... Il est loin le mythe des groupes d'assassins comme dans les films.

-Euh... Ça me dit pas ce que vous faites là... Il avait un peu peur de la réponse.  
-Tsuna-sempaï n'est pas très futé. On est venu dormir.

Mukuro habillé en tutu rose passa en faisant des chassés avant que l'information soit enfin traitée par le cerveau du boss. -… Ou presque... Mukuro revint dans un saut écart.

-QUOOOOIIIIIII !  
-Ushishi, la princesse est sourde!  
-Mais vous n'allez pas TOUS venir dormir chez moi !  
-VOI ! On a pas le choix gamin ! Alors tu bouges ton joli fessier de là qu'on rentre nos affaires.  
-Mais vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux !  
-Tsu-kun ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hara, des amis à toi ? Entrez, venez donc.  
-Maman ! Tu peux pas faire entrer des inconnus dans la maison comme ça ! Et ce sont pas mes amis!  
-Voi, enchanté madame, nous aimerions savoir si nous pouvions emprunter quelques-unes de vos chambres pour une durée indéterminée ?  
-Bien sûr ! Venez entrer, je vais vous préparer un bon petit plat.  
-Maman !  
-Tsu-kun, tu ne vas pas arriver en retard ?

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la petite entrée avant qu'un hurlement ne se fasse entendre, que Tsuna traverse le jardin et ouvre le petit portillon. A sa plus grande surprise il trouva Yamamoto,

seul, appuyé contre le mur légèrement transpirant et plus pâle que d'habitude... Quelque chose n'allait pas... Il manquait quelque chose. Oui Gokudera !

-Gokudera-kun n'est pas avec toi ?  
Il vit son interlocuteur détourner les yeux et forcer un sourire tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
-Haha, non, je l'ai pas vu ce matin. Mais plus important, si on se dépêche pas on va arriver en retard.

Il entoura les épaules du boss et le tira vers l'école. Tsuna trouva son comportement très étrange. D'habitude ces deux-là étaient inséparable et maintenant le baseballeur esquivait ses questions. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Mais même comme ça Hayato ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. Cela signifiait que c'était une dispute violente au point que son bras droit ne veuille plus voir son gardien de la pluie même s'il ne voyait pas son boss adoré ? Non, impossible.

C'était dans ses pensées qu'il arriva dans la cours de son école tout juste avant la sonnerie. Il rencontra Kyoko et son frère qui comme d'habitude allait bien à l'extrême.

-Bonjour Tsuna-kun.  
-Bonjour Kyoko-chan, oni-san.  
-Extrêmement bonjour SAWADA, YAMAMOTO ! -…

N'entendant aucune réponse de l'un de ses meilleurs amis il se tourna vers lui et le vit en pleine réflexion. C'est en toute logique qu'il déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule le faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Yamamoto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Ah... Euh... Désolé... Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Sawada le regarda partir sans savoir trop quoi faire. Il allait le suivre lorsqu'un certain préfet commença à sourire. Un frisson passa dans toute sa colonne vertébrale avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite comme un petit lapin. Une fois assis à sa place, le professeur commença son cours, mais il ne se concentra pas sur le tableau (même si d'habitude il ne le faisait pas non plus), il ne regardait que les deux places vides à côté de lui, là où était censé être un fanatique des aliens et un fanatique de baseball. Une heure passa sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ce n'est que quand la sonnerie retentit qu'il se réveilla enfin de sa rêverie. Attendez... Cela faisait une heure qu'il rêvassait et il ne s'était pas pris une seule sandale, craie, balle ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela signifiait que Reborn ne le surveillait plus, hors Reborn sait toujours ce qui se passe ! Lui aussi avait disparu ? Il décida qu'à la pause, dans une heure, il irait le chercher avec l'aide de Ryohei.

Cette fois-ci l'heure passa lentement, et à peine le professeur finit-il de parler que notre petite tête châtaine se leva pour aller voir son "grand frère". Il entra dans sa classe et demanda à une personne s'il ne l'avait pas vu. La réponse fut assez étonnante.

-Il était là à la première heure mais il est parti et il n'est plus revenu. C'était bizarre parce qu'il était silencieux.

Ce fut un choc pour Tsuna... Encore un. Il revint dans sa classe pour pouvoir aller demander à Kyoko si elle savait où se trouvait son frère mais il ne la trouva pas. Sawada voulut aller la chercher mais la sonnerie lui dit que c'était trop tard. Il passa deux heures à stresser sur sa chaise. Etait-ce une famille ennemie qui s'en était prise à ses amis ? Voulait-il lui procurer une torture psychologique avant de venir le tuer ? Si seulement Reborn était là, il saurait quoi faire. Son pied ne cessait de taper le sol et il commençait à suer à grosses gouttes.

La pause midi arriva enfin mais le jeune decimo ne voulait pas aller manger. De toute façon il ne pourrait rien avaler. A la place il alla dans la pièce où s'était installé le comité de discipline. Voulait-il se suicider ? Non, mais il était sûr que s'il disait que des élèves avaient disparu de l'établissement pendant les cours, son gardien du nuage l'aiderait à les retrouver. Il toqua à la porte et attendit un « entrez »... Bon il attendait un « Mmm » de la part de son gardien... Mais rien ne vint. Il retoqua doucement pour ne pas énerver le préfet s'il était à l'intérieur.

-Tiens, Tsunayoshi-kun. Que faites-vous là ?  
-Kusakabe-san ! Je recherche Hibari vous savez où je peux le trouver.

Le sous-fifre du comité fut étonné de voir cet herbivore venir demander quelque chose au carnivore qu'était son chef, mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu ce dernier depuis qu'il avait surveillé le portail d'entrée... Si Sawada venait demander auprès de lui c'était que quelque chose de grave était arrivée.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

L'homme de main vit son interlocuteur pâlir à vue d'œil. Le Vongola commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait disparaissaient. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la Varia qui était venue s'installer chez lui ? De plus il se sentait épié depuis tout à l'heure... Une surveillance rapprochée ? Kusakabe voyant l'autre si figé le prit par la main et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils sont forts.  
L'homme à la coupe bizarre finit par le traîner vers la cantine.  
-Comparez à vous... Vous risquez de mourir si vous ne mangez rien.

Une goutte apparut derrière le crâne de Tsuna... Venait-il d'insinuer que s'il ne mangeait pas il mourrait ? Les deux grandes portes de la cantine apparurent et il y entra. Une lumière aveuglante obligea le decimo à fermer les yeux. Une fois qu'il les ouvrit ce qu'il vit faillit le faire s'évanouir, toutes les personnes disparues, même Mukuro (apparemment lui aussi avait disparu mais personne ne l'avait remarqué), Ken et Chikusa étaient là. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il s'était inquiété pour eux pendant toute la matinée, les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis avaient failli avoir raison de lui et eux ressortaient comme une fleur bleue à la cantine ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Hahaha ! On est désolé Tsuna. On voulait pas le faire mais le bébé nous a convaincu.  
-En effet. Un boss de la mafia est sensé savoir faire comme si tout allait bien auprès des autres même quand tout va mal. Tu es resté en cours, certes pas concentré mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude, et n'a pas cédé à la panique en hurlant dans les couloirs. Tu as même eu un peu de bon sens et est allé voir la personne la plus apte à t'aider. Bravo Tsuna, c'était bien joué.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Lorsque soudain un rire sans joie se fit entendre. Les nerfs du pauvre Sawada avaient craqué. Il continua de rire pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se reçoive de la compote dans la tête. Il faillit s'étouffer avec celle-ci et regarda autour de lui pour voir Ken s'armant d'une autre compote à côté de lui.

-Tu m'énerve à rire comme ça. Pyon.  
-Kufufu, bien joué Ken.  
-Enfoiré comment oses-tu envoyer de la nourriture sur le judaime ?

Et Gokudera prit à son tour une merguez et l'envoya dans la tête de Ken qui se la prit en plein tête. Ce dernier, énervé de ne pas avoir esquivé, lança sa compote sur l'argenté qui esquiva sans aucune difficulté, mais la compote atterrit bien sûr sur quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un ne fut autre que Sasagawa Ryohei.

-EXTRÊME ! C'est une compétition !

Il prit le récipient où se trouvait la salade de fruit et le balança au hasard et la victime ne fut autre que Rokudo. Tsuna fit innocemment :

-Oh ! Une salade de fruit.

Et tous rigolèrent... Enfin tous sauf le dénommé salade de fruit qui prit la purée dans une assiette pour la balancer sur son pseudo-boss. Et voilà comment commença la troisième guerre mondiale dans la petite cantine du collège Namimori. Le decimo essaya de se cacher en dessous d'une table, sachant pertinemment que tous les problèmes risquaient de lui atterrir dessus.

-Rien ne pouvait être pire !  
-Vous êtes sûr, Tsunayoshi-sempaï ?

Une voix trainante et monotone... Il regarda sur le côté et vit Fran, accroupit à côté de lui.

-Fran ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je voulais voir shisho mais on dirait qu'il est occupé.

Et là, ce qu'il vit alerta son hyper intuition qui lui hurlait de partir à grande vitesse. Fran souriait... Non pas un sourire made in Naruto mais juste un relèvement de lèvres de quelques millimètres (l'entraînement "réussir à décrypter Kyoya" a porté ses fruits) et c'est au ralenti qu'il se tourna pour voir un Mukuro en tutu rose avec des chaussons de danse et un ruban rose dans les cheveux... Ce fut le choc total pour tout le monde et pendant un long moment plus personne ne bougea. Tous étaient couverts de nourritures mais ils s'en fichaient. Le plus important était la personne au centre du réfectoire.

-Fran...

Une veine pulsa sur le front du rescapé avant qu'il ne dissipe l'illusion et fasse apparaître son trident.

-Tu vas mourir.

Et sans plus attendre il se lança vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'illusionniste de la varia. Sauf que ce dernier esquiva le coup et celui qui se le prit n'était autre que le champion de la poisse, j'ai nommée Tsuna ! Le coup fut tellement fort qu'il traversa la fenêtre. La seule chose que compris le châtain fut le ciel bleu qui s'éloignait de lui.

-I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky  
-Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à chanter sur mon ventre !  
-Si tu tombes de cette hauteur, tu mourras.  
-JE LE SAIS ! Fait quelque chose !  
-I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky

Le sol se rapprochait petit à petit et ce bébé chantait sur son ventre comme si de rien était ! Quelle journée de merde!

* * *

Voilà les défis qu'on m'a lancé et en italique ce que j'ai compris du défi

halowii'n

ah sa a l'air sympa ** je me demande ce que sa va donner tout du long x)

pour une idée (pour le faite que l'hyper intuition de tsuna c'est déclencher) par exemple on le voit retrouver gokudera et yamamoto comme chaque matin, ils arrivent de justesse et soit si c'est sérieux une famille ennemis va s'en prendre a un de leur proche ou bien s'en est déjà pris a un de leur proche et si c'est un délire a la pause de midi a cause d'une énième dispute entre gokudera et yamamoto une guerre de nourriture commence et d'autres classe viennent ce battre aussi et d'un coup hibari arrive et s'en prend comme de part la magie a tsuna (qui lui avait rien fait) voila mes n'idée

:3

_J'ai pris ton idée de bataille de bouffe ^_^

Natsuko

Bonjour, je voulais te remercier pour cette fanfiction qui va être bien marrante d'après moi, et tant qu'à faire te demander de mettre, si possible, la phrase I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky dans ta fic. Je te remercie d'avance

_Bon bah il me semble que je l'ai mise ta phrase dès que j'ai lu ta review j'ai su que ça allait se finir comme ça_

Nero-chan 7/3/13

A peine sorti , Le pauvre Tsuna tombe nez-à-nez avec un Yamamoto (souriant ) mais il vit bien que quelque chose cloche : où est Gokudera (qui d'habitude serrait pratiquement à ses pieds )  
Pendant le trajet , il sent que yamamoto est encore plus bizarre .

dans la journée , plus de kyoko , puis le lendemain plus de Yamamoto , et ainsi de suite ...  
(ouais , je suis fan de disparition , faire un truc genre , tu vas être tout seul , tsuna , on kidnappe tes amis et ta famille , un par un ... )

Fin voilà :)

Bonne idée de nous faire travailler x)

_Bon alors je suis pas fier de moi sur ce coup là mais quand j'ai commencé à taper ton idée ça faisait une fic de plusieurs chapitre donc j'ai essayer de raccourcir ça en un minimum de page mais je suis pas fier ._

xXxGokuderaxBelxXx

Salut !  
Oh oh oh J'ai eu une illumination ! D Pourquoi pas la Varia ? Après le pourquoi du comment ils sont là reste encore un mystère à résoudre !  
Bonne continuation et à bientôt )

_Respecté :D_

meads

Je t'adore *.* , bref ..j'ai une idée, j'ai une idée ( oui oui je sais je fait que sa pour le moment ...) pourquoi pas la varia ou Xanxus ? Bis ( ta vus comment je me suis dépêché pour te mettre une review ...!,

_J'ai aussi mis le Mukuro en tutu rose U.U Je me suis dis que cela te ferais plaisir XD J'ai un peu peur de tes idées_

Alors voilà pour ce premier chapitre n'hésité pas pour la critique est tout cette fic est avant tout pour vous donc j'essaierais d'améliorer au max les défauts ^^ Le prochain chapitre en septembre et n'oubliez je prends les idées des 8 premières review !


	4. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre suivant ! Beaucoup plus long parce que j'ai fait un gros efforts sur le lien entre les idées qu'on m'avait reproché au chapitre précédent si il y a d'autre soucis n'hésitez pas. Punaise ce chapitre est vachement long !

On remercie bien fort ma bêta Himlia qui a fait une crise cardiaque à cause de mes fautes XD qui sur ce coup-ci était réellement énorme.

all27 (x3 dont l'un des votes est de moi ! Bah quoi ? J'ai encore le droit de vote non mais)  
182700 (x3)  
1827 (x3)  
6927(x1)  
0027(x1)  
8059(x2)  
R27(x2)  
D18(x2)  
18x27x69(x2)  
X27 (x1)

Bien sûr si vous avez un couple qui est pas dans la liste vous pouvez quand même me le demander.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Tsuna ferma les yeux en voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il avait réussi à survivre à un Xanxus enragé, à un Byakuran en fureur, à un Enma en colère et un Daemon en pleine vengeance et il allait mourir bêtement en tombant d'une fenêtre ? C'était bien triste. Tout d'un coup il se senti ralentir, pour stagner. Il ouvrit un seul œil au cas où quelque chose se jetterait sur lui mais il ne vit rien. Il tourna la tête et vit que Reborn le tenait tandis que Leon essayait de les maintenir en l'air. Le châtain eut un sourire franc et remercia du fond du cœur le bébé.

-Reborn... Merci.

L'arcobaleno sourit mystérieusement. L'adolescent sut alors que quelque chose de vraiment terrible allait arriver. Son tuteur avait un plan pour le torturer, rien que le fait qu'il veuille le sauver en était la preuve. Il voulait le garder en entier pour le détruire de ses propres mains.

-Leon n'est pas fait pour porter des personnes aussi lourdes.

Le decimo se demanda tout d'abord de quoi parlait l'autre avant de voir le petit caméléon se transformer en mini-parachute à peine assez grand pour porter le tueur. Conséquence des choses, le petit boss se remit à tomber mais de moins haut. Il tomba sur une personne mais il ne savait pas qui vu qu'il avait fermé les yeux mais ce qu'il le dérangeait était qu'il sentait une texture humide et piquante très désagréable sur ses lèvres. Humide ? Sur ses lèvres ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour voir... Levi ! Il était en train d'embrasser Levi ! Il se retira précipitamment et alla vomir ses tripes derrières un buisson.

Le bébé maudit descendit doucement pour se poser en soulevant un peu la poussière. Il prit un visage enfantin facilité par son apparence et hurla presque d'une voix d'enfant choqué.

-Oh ! Le premier baiser de Tsuna... Je ne savais pas que tu avais des vues sur lui.

D'un coup le bruit dans la salle s'arrêta, une autre bataille s'était déclenchée après l'envoi du boss par la fenêtre pour je cite « avoir osé balancer le judaïme par la fenêtre ». Un silence dont le futur boss ne pensait pas sa famille capable et il avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer. Reborn réapparut dans son champ de vision habillé en journaliste avec un appareil photo accroché au cou et une feuille de journal dans la main. Il hurlait.

-Qui veut le journal Mafioso. A la une aujourd'hui, le futur Vongola decimo donne son premier baiser, devinez à qui ?

Il le faisait exprès, c'était sûr. Il voulait sa mort. Son instinct lui disait de courir se réfugier dans un endroit où il y aurait trop de témoin pour qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose et se dit que cet endroit n'existait pas sur terre pour sa famiglia. A défaut il se rendit en courant à sa salle de classe là où certains élèves étaient restés manger et où les autres commençaient à revenir, le cours commençant bientôt. La sonnerie retentit soudainement mais bizarrement un frisson parcourut tous les dos des élèves de Namimori alors qu'ils écarquillaient les yeux d'horreur... Pourquoi ? Sûrement à cause du hurlement de pure souffrance qui réussit à surpasser la sonnerie stridente qui caractérisait l'école.

Yamamoto suivit de Gokudera revinrent enfin en cours, l'un avec un sourire plus grand que d'habitude pendant que l'autre était morose et frustré... Frustré pour une raison que Tsuna ne voudra jamais savoir. Le professeur entra peu après, transpirant à grosse goutte. Il s'essuya avec un mouchoir avant d'annoncer.

-Pour le cri que nous avons entendu lors de la sonnerie, il n'y pas à s'inquiéter. C'était apparemment des jeunes qui s'amusaient, la jeunesse quoi. Ha Ha Ha... Du moins ce sont les dires de Boin-sensei.

La jeunesse qui s'amusait ? C'était encore un coup de Reborn à coup sûr. Le châtain soupira avant de se décider à se concentrer un peu plus sur le cours... Enfin, regarder le tableau. Rien ne se passa pendant l'après-midi... Absolument rien... Pas une dispute, pas un illusionniste qui passe, pas de varia en colère... Non, rien... Lorsqu'il était l'heure de rentrer chez eux, il alla rejoindre ses deux amis et commença à discuter.

-Le collège à l'air un peu plus excité, non ?

-Ha Ha ! C'est normal !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est à cause du...

L'argenté donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne du baseballeur avant de lui hurler dessus.

-Tu as oublié ? On ne peut rien dire !

-Hahaha ! C'est vrai, c'était la règle du jeu.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-D'un jeu auquel je vais participer et tu sais comment sont mes fans. Hahahaha.

Le boss eut quelques soupçons mais se dit que son meilleure ami ne pouvait pas lui mentir et continua son chemin. Une fois rentré chez lui, il ne fit pas attention aux bruits dans sa maison. Épuisé par la journée qu'il avait eue... Entre la peur le matin, le choc mental le midi et le calme l'après-midi, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller dormir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sa mère le réveilla pour dîner et il y alla par pure automatisme. Il s'assit à table sans regarder personne et fut surpris que rien ne parte de son assiette. Il décida de se reconnecter au monde réel et vit un tableau normal dans la famille Vongola... C'est à dire Squalo qui hurle, Lussuria qui dandine, Bel qui uishishit, Fran qui fait des commentaires vexants sur Squalo et Xanxus qui buvait son vin avec les pieds sur la table. Lambo et I-pin se disputaient comme d'habitude, Bianchi aidait sa mère à tout déposer et Reborn était en train de boire un expresso tranquillement... TRANQUILLEMENT ! Il ne lui piquait rien de son assiette ! Attendez... Il ne manque pas une personne ?

-Où est passé Levi ?

Une aura noire et menaçante surgit de tous les tueurs de la maison et le châtain sût qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire, pourquoi il ne le savait pas. En fait le traumatisme a été tellement grand pour le châtain que sa mémoire supprima définitivement ce souvenir. Mais son instinct de survie lui disait de ne pas aller sur ce chemin-là. Il se leva rapidement et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Le petit boss se recoucha et pria pour que demain soit un meilleur jour qu'aujourd'hui... Sauf que vu sa famille... Il en doutait fort.

Le lendemain il fut surpris de s'être fait réveiller en douceur par sa... mère ! Il ouvrit les yeux doucement sur la mama qui lui demandait de venir prendre le petit déjeuner, une fois douché et à table il l'a regarda, quelque chose clochait... Ils avaient des invités bruyants non ? Alors pourquoi la table était vide ? Même Lambo et I-pin n'étaient pas là ? Il posa son regard innocent sur la seule personne qui puisse le renseigner et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Le bébé avait un sourire de pur bonheur sur le visage. Quelque chose de dangereux... De trèèèèèèèèèèèèès dangereux allait lui arriver. Il allait parler lorsque le tueur le prit de court.

-Tu es en retard... Hibari va se faire un plaisir de te mordre à mort.

Le Vongola tourna son visage sur l'horloge et il blanchit à vue d'œil. Pas possible. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « géronimoooooooooooooo » Tsuna s'était habillé, lavé les dents, sorti de la maison, tombé douze fois. Il pouvait être très rapide lorsqu'un certain préfet était en jeu. Il courut à en perdre haleine avant d'être rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'avaient pas changé depuis la veille. L'un toujours en train de rire et l'autre toujours en train d'engueuler sur le premier... Le châtain se posait quelques questions sur leur relation parfois.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au lycée et le futur boss freina d'un coup... Non, ce n'était pas le terrible préfet qui l'avait fait stopper comme ça... Ce n'était pas non plus la banderole « festival de Namimori » à l'entrée de son école, non, ça il aurait juste ralenti. Ce qui le choqua au point de se figer sur place était plutôt ce qui était écrit sur la banderole en tout petit... Si on ne se concentrait pas dessus on ne voyait qu'une vague mais lui avait l'habitude de lire ces écritures et puis l'armoirie des Vongola caché derrière les dessins... Parce que oui il y avait écrit « Festival de Namimori... Façon Vongola » ! Voilà pourquoi Reborn souriait depuis hier et était gentil avec lui ! Tout s'explique.

Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque qu'un bras amical l'attrapa.

-Allez Tsuna, on n'y va !

-Judaïme, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons tous les battre.

C'est comme ça que Tsuna se retrouva en plein milieu de la cours avec plein de personne qu'il ne pensait pas réunir et surtout avec un publique en délire... Un publique en délire ?

-REBOOOOOOORN ! Depuis quand tu as construit une arène en plein milieu de la cour ! Et puis, est-ce que tu en as au moins le droit ?!

Parce qu'effectivement c'était une arène avec des gradins en folie pendant que toute la famiglia Vongola, Millefiore, Cavalone et la Varia étaient réunies au centre de l'attention...

-Squalo... Rassure-moi... Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Namimori ?

-VOOOIII ! C'est à cause de ce vieux shnock qui voulait solidifier les liens entre les différentes familles.

-Tche, et comment vous avez réussi à convaincre ce foutu Xanxus de participer ?

-Le kyudaime a menacé le boss de supprimer ses fonds pour son vin.

-Uishishi, de toute façon, maintenant qu'on est là vous n'avez plus aucune chance.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on ignore ma famille ! Je suis désolé pour la Varia et mon petit frère mais c'est la famiglia Cavalone qui va gagner, n'est-ce pas Romario ?

-Oui.

-Maa ~~ Désolé mais on m'a dit que la récompense était très sucré. Je ne vous la laisserai pas.

-Bande d'imbécile, il est impossible pour vous ne serait-ce que d'espérer poser un doigt sur Byakuran-sama. Buuu !

C'est avec la plus grande maturité que Bluebelle leur tira la langue. Tsuna ne faisait pas attention à ça... En fait il était concentré sur autre chose. Il était sûr qu'il manquait quelque chose... Une réplique au moment où Gokudera insultait Xanxus, une réplique dévouée pleine de « boss ». C'est vrai ! Où était passé Levi ? Il n'aurait jamais raté une occasion de montrer sa puissance à son « boss ». Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas le mouchoir s'approcher de sa bouche par contre il le sentit bien avant de tomber dans inconscience. Les autres étaient tellement concentrés à débattre sur quel équipe gagnerait lorsque soudain un son sortit des hauts parleurs.

-Ciaossu, tout le monde et bienvenu au festival de Namimori. Cette année il sera un peu spécial car vous allez tout d'abord assister à un spectacle.

Tous se turent en écoutant, voulant savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-Quatre équipes se battront pour obtenir une récompense unique en ce monde, l'obtenir ne sera pas aisé, mais qui y arrivera ? Mais avant tout présentons les juges qui interviendront en cas d'égalité. Nous présentons le seul et l'unique Vongola Nono. Son âge avancé lui a permis d'acquérir une sagesse non négligeable. L'un des meilleurs juges que l'on pourrait trouver sur cette planète.

-Bonjour à tous, et merci Reborn. Je suis réellement ravie d'être ici et c'est un honneur de tenir cette place.

Tous applaudir avec un profond respect le premier juge

-Le ou non, plutôt la deuxième juge est une jeune fille, mais ne vous fiez pas à son apparence car elle dirige déjà un grand groupe d'homme, j'ai nommé Uni !

-Bonjour tout le monde.

Elle leur donna l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et la foule fut en extase. Les hommes s'extasiaient pendant que les femmes hurlaient « kawaiii » pour la deuxième.

-Le troisième juge est le numéro un dans tous les domaines, dites son prénom et il saura où vous êtes. Un œil d'aigle, il ne rate rien. Il sera juge et arbitre c'est aussi lui l'organisateur de cet événement et c'est bien sûr moi-même. Reborn.

Des acclamations surgirent des gradins. La foule tapait du pied pour faire vibrer l'arène.

-Bien, commençons maintenant par la présentation des équipes qui est, sans grande surprise, la famille Vongola, Millefiore, Cavalone et la Varia, section assassine des Vongola.

En entendant chacun des mots chacun alla de son propre commentaire et arriva ce qui aurait dû arriver. Tout le petit monde sortit leur arme pour combattre avant même que le tournoi n'ait commencé. Une balle tirée et une aura noire fit arrêter toutes discussions, même les mouches arrêtèrent de voler. En voyant cela, certains rirent dans le public se disant que ce spectacle était drôlement bien fait, ils utilisaient même les noms de mafieux. Si seulement ils savaient...

-Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention à tous, il est temps de vous présenter la récompense. Bien sûr celle-ci est spéciale puisqu'elle aura un double rôle. Et voici la récompense.

Une musique de trompette se fit entendre pendant que la lumière se concentrait sur l'une des cages. Dans un grincement celle-ci se releva et un paquet cadeau porté par deux hommes fut apporté. Les hommes montèrent les marches sur la scène et déposèrent le cadeau assez grand. Celui-ci était légèrement en train de sauter dû probablement à la « chose » qui était à l'intérieur.

-Donc voici la récompense...

-VOOIII ! C'est un papier cadeau ça !

-Squalo-sempaï le cadeau est à l'intérieur.

-Uishishi, le roturier à une cervelle de poisson.

-VOOOI ! Je vais tous vous buter.

PAN ! Une balle frôla la joue de l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui se figea.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me coupe. Je disais donc que la récompense était à l'intérieur du cadeau mais elle ne vous sera révélée que lorsque j'en aurais envie.

Tous furent étonnés de la réponse comment voulait-il qu'ils se battent s'ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils se battaient ?

-Bref, voici la première épreuve. Une épreuve de balle aux prisonniers... Version Vongola. Les règles sont simples, il faut toucher l'adversaire avec la balle que vous aurez. La personne touchée sera éliminé. On va vous apporter une combinaison spéciale qui vous protégeras, nous ne voulons pas de mort.

Un grand silence apparut dans l'arène et ce fut Gokudera qui réussit a posé la question que tout le monde se posait.

-Se protéger de quoi ?

Le bébé eut un sourire effrayant et son œil brilla comme s'il attendait cette question.

-Très bonne question Gokudera, ça vous le verrez plus tard.

-Maaa ~ Ne faut-il pas nous prévenir des règles avant ? Dit Byakuran.

-Non, faut laisser quelques surprises sinon c'est plus amusant.

Chacun se vit offrir un magnifique costume de... BISOUNOURS ! Tous les participants au festival regardèrent le costume sans comprendre avant que Reborn éclaire leur lanterne.

-Il fallait des costumes bien rembourrés donc c'était soit ceux de sumo soit les bisounours. Ils ont été rembourrés avec une matière qui permettra d'absorber les chocs.

-MEEEERDDEEEUUUH ! Si c'est pour le judaïme je ferais tout et n'importe quoi !

-Haha, ça gêne un peu les mouvements.

-EXTRÊME LIMITE, je peux combattre dans n'importe quelle tenue !

-Kufufu, Chrome, retires-moi ça tu veux. Il est hors de question que je mette une chose pareille.

-Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Quatre personnes sur sept pour les Vongola... Exactement comme l'avait prévu Reborn

-Ça change pas vraiment pour moi.

-Ushishio, normal entre une pomme, une grenouille puis un ours... Il est hors de question que le prince enfile ça.

-VOOII ! Vous vous foutez de moi ? On est des mafieux !

-Maaah, je veux le rose, il est tellement mignon

-...

Xanxu avait déjà brûlé son costume orange avec un magnifique cœur sur le ventre. Deux personnes sur six... Pas mal.

-Hahaha ! Si c'est la règle.

-Boss... Il faut peut-être pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Romario. Allez ! Tout le monde s'habille !

Tiens toute la famiglia pour les Cavallone. Pas mal.

-Si c'était un dinosaure je l'aurais mis.

-Vous voulez ridiculisez Byakuran-sama ! Bluebelle va vous montrer de quel bois elle se chauffe.

-Ha-haan... Aucune élégance.

-Il est hors de question que je mette ça, en plus mon Tsunayoshi n'est même pas là !

Un nouveau blanc surgit de nouveau dans l'arène. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, le jour où les plus grand psychopathes du monde ont été réunis en un seul endroit et où ils se turent tous plusieurs fois. Reborn sourit. Il avait aussi prévu tout ça... Il savait comment contre attaquer.

-Bon vous me laissez pas le choix. Roulement de tambour.

Un roulement de tambour surgit dans les enceintes.

-La récompense que le gagnant du festival aura est... Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Les quatre bouts de cartons tombèrent les uns après les autres laissant apercevoir un corps fin attaché par des cordes, des yeux chocolat brillant d'innocence avec quelques larmes aux bouts des yeux. Seule une chemise blanche allant jusqu'à ses cuisses le couvrait. Il était bâillonné mais ses yeux criaient... Non, hurlaient de venir l'aider. Ce fut un vrai choc pour les participants dont leur cœur arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes.

Après quelques minutes de préparation, les lignes tracées par terre et les équipes en place.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est habillé vous pouvez voir la particularité du terrain. Il n'y a pas deux carrés mais quatre alors faites bien attention à tous les côtés. Bien. Maintenant que le jeu commence.

Des hommes donnèrent deux petites balles de la même taille qu'une balle de baseball à chaque équipe. Tous se positionnèrent prêt à lancer ou à attaquer, calculant la personne qu'il devait toucher en premier et lorsque que le gong retentit tous tirèrent sur les Cavallone.

-Équipe Cavallone, trente personnes éliminées.

-Atcha, moi qui croyait que plus on était et plus ça serait facile.

-Boss... à trente-cinq sur un terrain aussi petit... c'était prévisible.

-Romario... T'es dur là. Je savais pas que les ricochets ou lorsqu'une personne qui a été touchée par une balle qui décolle du sol et touche une autre personne comptaient. Mais maintenant on a l'avantage, on plus de balle qu'eux.

Effectivement chaque équipe n'avait plus qu'une seule balle tandis que le blond avait cinq balles. Chaque personne encore dans sa famille en pris et une et chacun choisit sa cible.

-Prêt tout le monde ? TIREZ !

Une personne tira une balle qui se dirigea vers Xanxus qui était assis sur son trône, il leva son flingue et tira en même temps sur la balle et sur le déchet qui avait osé lui tirer dessus. L'homme en question se reçut une flamme de la colère et la balle lancée.

-Alberto éliminé.

-Reborn ! C'est pas possible il a utilisé une arme ! Et puis c'est quoi cette balle qui résiste à tout.

-Chaque balle à sa propre spécificité, à vous de le découvrir et puis je n'ai jamais dit que les armes étaient interdites, il vous est juste interdit de viser directement un adversaire avec.

-C'est ce qu'il a fait.

-Non, il a visé la balle.

Tous se turent en entendant les nouvelles règles et chacun se tournèrent les uns vers les autres avant de sortirent leurs armes, il fallait le dire plus tôt. Un autre homme Cavallone balança sa balle contre Bel qui d'un couteau la renvoya vers les Vongola.

-Uishishi, il fallait le dire plus tôt, c'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça.

Gokudera eut un sourire certains, avec cet avantage, ils étaient sûr de gagner.

-Foutu prince de mes deux, tu connais la blague de paf le chien.

-Hein ?

-Yamamoto ! Home run !

Les yeux du brun changèrent d'un coup, laissant apparaître une lueur de dangerosité et il frappa de toutes ses forces avec une batte de baseball dans les mains. La balle se dirigea directement vers le prince dont le sourire avait disparu, il n'arrivera pas à esquiver à temps et il se prit une balle dans le ventre. Gokudera ajouta.

-Et paf, le prince.

-Bel ! Éliminé.

-Tche, impossible que le prince perde.

-J'ai dit Bel. Éliminé !

-...

-Maa ~ Les petits de Tsunayoshi ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

-Byakuraaaaan-sama, pourquoi on reste sans bouger nous ?

-Ma petite Bluebell. On attend qu'ils s'entre-tuent, comme ça on attaquera la dernière équipe qui sera bien affaiblit.

-Ha haan, comme attendu de Byakuran-sama. Vos plans marchent toujours.

Deux balles se dirigèrent vers le groupe en train de comploter.

-Zut, j'ai raté mon tire !

Dit l'un des Cavallone jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un ploc et la balle rebondit sur quelque chose avant d'atterrir par terre. L'autre se dirigea droit vers le boss Millifiore et Kikyo dans un élan héroïque se mit sur la trajectoire se faisant toucher.

-Torikabuto, Kikyo. Éliminés ! Sur ceux, que pensez-vous de notre match, cher juge.

-Haha, tout le monde à l'air de s'amuser, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un tel regard chez mon fils.

-Effectivement, oncle Reborn, voir se donner à fond chacun d'eux nous fait vibrer de l'intérieur.

-Lambo, Lussuria, Maria. Éliminés ! Ma, normalement ils peuvent encore donner beaucoup plus, ils manquent d'entraînement. Fran, Bluebell, Chrome, Hibari. Éliminés !

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Détruire une balle est contre les règles.

-...

-Hahaha ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être jeune, moi aussi je participais aux festivals façon Vongola.

-J'aurais aussi aimée participer avec tout le monde mais oncle Reborn m'avait déjà fait sa demande pour être juge.

-Enfoiréééé, on va vous buter ! Yamamoto à cinq heures, Ryohei à neuve heures !

-VOOII ! Ramenez-vous tous, bande de gamin, on va tous vous découpez.

-Romario fait attention !

-Maaa ~ Vivement que je gagne mon petit Tsunayoshi.

-Ryohei, Zakuro, Antonio. Éliminés. Vous voyez, il suffit de leur mettre un morceau de carotte et ils combattent tous au maximum. Mukuro, Daisy, Bluebell, Romario. Éliminés.

-Regardez tous, y'a des piques qui sortent de cette balle.

-Un beau coup du gardien de la pluie de mon successeur.

-Il ne reste plus que six concurrents. Xanxus et Squalo... Bah en fait il ne reste plus que Xanxus. Squalo. Éliminé.

-VOOOI ! Foutu boss ! Bouge ton cul aussi, j'en ai marre de prendre toutes les balles à ta place !

-Gokudera et Yamamoto pour les Vongola.

-Quelles couples parfait ils forment. Mon futur successeur est bien entouré.

-Kya, ils sont trop mignons !

-ON EST PAS ENSEMBLE !

-Gokudera. Éliminé.

-Mais, j'étais pas concentré !

-Sur un champ de bataille tu serais mort.

-...

-Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne laisserais jamais Tsuna à l'un des leurs.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une personne par équipe, dit Uni

-C'est assez amusant. Il ne reste plus que les boss mis à part Yamamoto qui a l'air d'avoir un avantage, répondit le neuvième.

-C'est normal, je l'ai entraîné à un moment.

-Hahaha ! Mon fils commence à tirer partout.

-Xanxus. Éliminé. On ne vise que la balle.

-Déchet.

-Il a quand même bien désavantagé Dino qui, malgré la protection spécial, ai bien amoché.

-D'ailleurs je trouve qu'ils sont trop mignon les protections, je devrais imposer les même à ma famiglia.

-Euh... Ma petite Uni, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient...

-Ne l'écoute pas Uni, c'est une très bonne idée. Dino. Éliminé.

Le combat termina par un duel entre Yamamoto et Byakuran, l'un sérieux l'autre souriant avec un chamallow dans la bouche. Ils se jaugèrent pour optimiser leur chance de toucher l'autre.

-A votre avis, Uni, Nono, lequel remporta la bataille ?

-Hahaha. J'espère que ça sera Yamamoto... Mon successeur devrait rester dans sa famille.

-Moi j'aimerais que ça soit Byakuran. Il est très gentil et Tsunayoshi devrait tisser des liens forts avec les autres familles puissantes.

-Mmm... Des avis partagés donc. Qui veut parier ? Et vous cher spectateur, sur lequel vous pariez ? Il y a un boîtier à côté de vos chaise, mettez-y le montant puis sur quel concurrent vous misez.

Il fallait bien que ce festival qu'il avait organisé soit rentable. Et puis l'arène ne fut pas gratuite. Finalement c'est Byakuran qui ouvrit le bal en lançant quelques balles mais toutes renvoyés par Yamamoto avec beaucoup plus de force. Il décida de faire appel à ses dragons et lui lança trois balles en même temps mais pas assez puissantes ou rapides pour le baseballeur qui les renvoya les unes après les autres. Ils jouèrent comme ça pendant un moment avant que Takeshi ne vit enfin LA balle qui lui permettrait de le mettre dans la tête de l'autre. Bonne hauteur, bonne vitesse, le vent était dans son dos. Il mit son bras en arrière avant de faire un pas en avant, faire pivoter ses hanches puis ses épaules pour enfin toucher cette balle.

Byakuran fut surpris de la rapidité de cette balle et tenta de se décaler vers la gauche. La balle vint frôler son costume blanc avant d'aller s'encastrer dans le mur de derrière.

-Maa ~ Pas mal, mais il faudra faire mieux.

-Byakuran. Éliminé.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-La balle t'a frôlée. Nous avons donc les vainqueurs de la première épreuve. C'est l'équipe Vongola.

Tout le monde applaudit le vainqueur de la première épreuve.

-Bon, passons à la deuxième épreuve.

-Sans se reposer, demanda Gokudera.

-L'endurance est essentiel pour un mafieux. Donc la deuxième épreuve est...

* * *

Natsuko :  
«Dis, tu connais la blague de Paf le chien ?»  
_Avoue-le tu me hais ! Tu veux me torturer avec tes phrases XD celle là j'ai eu du mal à la caser_

meads:  
Alors je propose que Tsuna tombe sur quelqu'un et. Que ses lèvres rencontre celle de ...Levi.  
_Les fans qui veulent tuer celle qui a osé me faire écrire ça c'est elle ! Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un prenez vous à elle !_

A.n'onyme:  
J'aimerais bien voir un festival de sport réaranger par Reborn pour entrainer Tsuna et ses gardien.  
_Voilà ton festival ! Version Vongola bien sûr. Tes autres idées viendront par la suite pour qu'il y est du sens._

Deudeuche  
faire référence au bisounours dans le prochaine...  
_O.K sur ce coup là j'ai un peu déconné mais qui n'a pas rêvé de voir Xanxus en bisounours ?_

Voilà c'est fini ! Une petite review pour avoir des idées. La boîte à idée est ouverte et je ne prend aucune idée une fois cette boîte fermé (j'ai perdu mon carnet à idée deux fois et je vous dit pas la galère pour reprendre tous ça)


End file.
